The Curse Of Curves
by KieraSchoonmaker
Summary: Courte scène de la vie de Pansy, Draco et Harry. Pansy, amoureuse et en colère contre Draco rencontre Harry dans la salle de bain des Préfets et décide d'exercer une petite vengeance de son cru ! Mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu... HP/DM/PP


**Auteur **: KieraSchoonmaker

**Titre **: The Curse Of Curves

**Rating** : Petit T

**Disclaimer **: univers et personnages créés par JKR qui a tous les droits dessus, je ne fais que m'amuser avec, pour le seul plaisir d'écrire.

**Note **: Chansons recommandées → Hanna - Mon Coeur & Cute Is What We Aim For - The Curse Of Curves

_La réputation d'un Serpentard était plus lourde à porter qu'elle n'y paraissait. Un élève de cette maison devait en toutes circonstances afficher un dédain pour tous ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à sa classe, il devait toujours faire preuve de fierté et ne jamais ô grand jamais paraître faible. Pansy ragea. Elle se trouvait là, seule dans la salle commune de Serpentard, au bord des larmes à hurler sa frustration ! Même le feu vert apaisant ne pouvait rien faire à son humeur. C'était encore arrivé... Elle avait encore fait ce qu'elle déteste le plus au monde : mettre de côté ses envies et exigences par amour. Pathétique n'est-ce pas ? Elle se détestait, et elle détestait cet abruti qu'il l'avait rendu ainsi. Le jeune homme ? Qui d'autre que cet être sans coeur et sans pitié que Draco Malfoy ? Elle se laissa choir sur le canapé et soupira... Bien sur que c'était faux... Malfoy était loin d'être sans coeur et sans pitié. C'était encore moins un abruti. Bien au contraire, et c'est précisément pour ça qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. La jeune Parkinson s'était rendue compte de ses sentiments il y a peu de temps, lorsqu'elle avait vu Draco pleurer. Elle s'était toujours doutée qu'il avait déjà pleurer avant... Mais c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait devant elle. Ils avaient alors passé la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, attendant que le temps passe et que Draco oublie sa peine. Cette nuit là, Draco avait vu sa mère se faire torturer par Voldemort. Elle avait prit la responsabilité d'une des erreurs de son fils, et il n'avait rien pu faire... La cruauté du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus à prouver, mais chaque fois qu'il exerçait son sadisme, il étonnait encore par sa créativité. À ce souvenir, Pansy attrapa un coussin et étouffa un sanglot. Elle était en colère... Véritablement en colère contre le Maître des Mangemorts d'avoir fait subir ça à Draco, contre ce même jeune homme de s'être engagé dans un combat qui n'était pas le sien, mais aussi et surtout contre elle d'être tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui ne l'aimera visiblement jamais et qui était surement condamné à mourir jeune. Elle s'infligeait elle-même une souffrance inutile. Et le plus drôle et ironique dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas là... Non contente de se lacérer le coeur, elle trouvait intéressant d'y planter une multitude de petits poignards en plus. Elle était réduite à n'être que l'esclave de son amour inconditionnel, tant et si bien que lorsque Draco lui avait confié qu'il trouvait fort à son goût une certaine Astoria Greengrass, la soeur de cette idiote de Daphnée, Pansy n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de l'encourager à aller vers cette gamine ! Elle avait même été jusqu'à aider Astoria à trouver la tenue parfaite pour leur premier rendez-vous. Elle jeta le coussin qu'elle tenait par terre, se leva d'un bond et couru jusqu'à la porte de la salle commune. Elle se sentait oppressée, idiote, et d'une incroyable niaiserie. Depuis quand perdait-elle à ce point le contrôle ? Depuis quand laissait-elle ce genre de sentiments dicter ses faits et gestes ? Depuis quand le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre passait-il avant le sien ? Tout ça, c'était la faute de Draco Malfoy, et puisqu'elle était incapable de lui faire le moindre mal, c'est une fois encore à elle qu'elle se ferait du mal. Un bain glacé devrait lui rafraichir les idées ! Et lui causer quelques dommages corporels soit dit en passant, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Elle fonça comme une furie dans la salle de bain des préfets, renversant sur son chemin deux premières années qui lui lancèrent quelques grossièretés qu'elle n'entendit même pas. Elle déboula sans grande classe dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla sans se soucier qu'il y ait déjà du monde ou non... Grave erreur..._

**- Euh Pansy, on ne se connait pas beaucoup, mais je doute que la meilleure façon de se connaître soit de débuter par notre anatomie...**

_Oh non ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Saint Potter qui décide de tenter de nettoyer son corps – qu'il a fort beau d'ailleurs – de toutes ces impuretés moldus. Elle ne le supportait pas d'ordinaire, alors le supporter dans cet état était tout simplement inconcevable ! Nu ou pas, il devait virer de là._

**- Dégage l'ahuri ! J'ai besoin d'un bain. Toi aussi, au gré de l'odeur, mais tu aurais pu prendre ton seul bain de l'année une autre fois. Je te prie par conséquent de vider la pièce au plus vite.**

_Elle ne montrait pas ses émotions à Draco, il était de ce fait hors de questions de montrer la moindre parcelle de peine à cet orphelin crasseux et vide de tout intérêt, si ce n'est physique._

**- Ta délicatesse m'étonnera toujours. J'étais là le premier, lave toi de tes péchés plus tard ! Et puis, il ne t'arrive jamais de frapper avant d'entrer oui ?**

_Non mais pour qui il se prenait lui ? Il restait là, tranquillement à barboter dans l'eau, pas le moins du monde inquiété du fait qu'ils étaient tous deux nus dans un bain commun. Était-elle à ce point frustrée et en colère contre Draco pour oser trouver ce binoclard de Potter attirant ? Possible. Une idée lui vint alors en tête... Une idée, ou plutôt un défi... Voyons donc si Saint Potter est si Saint que cela..._

**- Ne fais pas l'innocent Potter. Tu n'as pas dû voir une femme nue depuis que tu es né et tu veux me faire croire que la vue ne te plaît pas ? En ce cas, soit tu es gay, soit tu... Es gay.**

_Visiblement, sa réplique surprit quelque peu le Gryffondor... Il ne devait pas être habitué à tant de franchise sur sa sexualité, les Gryffondors étant bien trop prudes pour ça. Pansy devait avouer que ce jeu la détournait un peu de sa rage et que Potter, quelque qu'instrument qu'il soit, était utile pour une fois. Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses joues se colorèrent de rouge et il tenta vaguement d'afficher une mine réprobatrice._

**- Tu n'es pas désagréable au regard, c'est vrai. Mais ne va pas croire que ça me plait pour autant. Il n'y a pas que le physique Pansy, et ton arrogance me soule clairement.**

_Tiens donc ? Il était rare de voir le petit Potter être grossier. Même si la grossièreté n'était pas non plus tant offensante que ça. Pansy considéra ceci comme une mini victoire. De plus, le jeune homme n'avait visiblement nullement l'intention de partir._

**- Oh par Merlin ! J'en verserais presque une larme. Presque. Sincèrement, si tu n'as que ça à dire, tu peux toujours partir tu sais ? De toutes façons, vue la distance règlementaire que tu mets entre toi et moi, je suppose que c'est comme si tu n'étais déjà plus là. Ça ne m'étonne pas que ni Granger, ni Chang, ni même Weasmoche ne veuille de toi. Ah et, mes amitiés à ta main droite.**

_Le Gryffondor rougit de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il ne semblait pas vouloir se cacher. Au contraire, Pansy crut percevoir une once de colère grandir chez le jeune homme. Aurait-elle toucher un point sensible ? À la façon dont son visage se ferma, c'était effectivement ça. Gagné, elle allait enfin pouvoir grandement torturer ce pauvre petit idiot. Ce n'était pas Draco, mais elle s'en contenterait pour sa vengeance. Il allait subir tout ce qu'elle subissait, il allait la détester autant qu'elle détestait Draco... Du moins elle l'espérait. Mais ce qu'elle espérait plus profondément encore, c'était que Draco le sache... Qu'il sache à quel point elle l'avait trahit. Il allait être heureux sans elle, mais elle avait besoin que son jeune blond la déteste au plus profond de son être. Elle ne supportait plus ses gestes tendres et sa protection maladive. Elle ne supportait plus sa complaisance et son affection, alors qu'il ne la voyait au mieux que comme une soeur. Elle n'était pas de sa famille, elle ne voulait pas être son amie... Si elle ne pouvait pas être la femme de sa vie, alors ne ferait tout simplement pas partie de celle-ci. Elle s'approcha lentement de Harry, glissant tel un serpent charmeur vers sa proie. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil, même pas lorsqu'elle colla son corps brulant à celui du jeune homme qui ne décolérait pas. Pansy trouvait la situation assez ironique et dangereuse pour être excitante. Dangereuse, c'était le mot ! Si cette situation revenait aux oreilles quasi inexistantes de Voldemort, elle pouvait dire bonjour à son cadavre. Cependant, cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant, au contraire. Elle entoura les épaules du jeune homme de ses bras, collant ainsi sa poitrine contre le torse du gryffondor. Sous le contact, il frémit, ce qui ravit un peu plus la jeune fille. Elle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de sa victime, et lui chuchotta :_

**- Parle moi de tes rêves... Je suis sure que si tu fermes les yeux, tu imagineras facilement l'une d'entre elles. Détends-toi, je ne suis pas là pour te piéger... Ferme les yeux Harry.**

_Harry, plutôt malgré lui ferma les yeux. Pansy allait se servir de lui, mais elle ne lui avait pas mentit : elle ne comptait pas le piéger. Ce moment, c'était une sorte d'intimité d'une nuit. Peu importe ce qu'il allait se passer, ça ne se passera plus jamais. La jeune Serpentard observa son ennemi... Il était plutôt mignon ainsi, l'air plus détendu qu'il n'aurait fallu... L'air vaguement épanoui aussi, ce qui était plutôt préoccupant, mais Miss Parkinson n'était plus à ça près dans cette soirée. Dans un mouvement de total improvisation, elle ferma elle aussi les yeux, approcha sa bouche de celle du jeune homme et déposa un délicat baiser sur ces lèvres. Loin de la repousser, Harry, les yeux toujours fermés, caressa les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille et introduit sa langue dans la bouche de la Serpentard. Avant cette soirée, chacun d'eux avait toujours pensé à l'autre avec dégout... Mais étrangement, ce soir ils étaient leurs propres instruments. Harry s'imaginait embrassant Ginny, tandis que Pansy embrassait Draco. Cette dernière fit peu à peu glisser ses mains sur le torse puissant du gryffondor, caressant tendrement les fins muscles du jeune homme. De son côté, Harry découvrait chaque courbe du corps de Pansy, s'arrêtant particulièrement sur ses seins. Il détacha sa bouche de celle de la jeune fille, afin d'aller déposer des baisers de plus en plus sauvages dans le cou et sur la poitrine de son ennemie. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osait véritablement ouvrir les yeux, préférant se guider au toucher. Le jeune homme déposa un baiser plus fougueux sur les lèvres de Pansy, qui elle descendait ses mains de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à toucher son but : la virilité d'Harry. Le jeune homme, qui n'avait jusqu'alors jamais été touché à cet endroit par une femme, fut légèrement surprit, mais encouragea d'un autre baiser sa vieille ennemie. Pansy reçue très clairement le message, et entreprit de caresser le membre d'Harry, dans un premier temps doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. C'est cet instant précis, que choisit Draco pour entrer. Au début, il resta là, sur le pas de la porte, incrédule. C'était bien SA Pansy qui tripotait CE type ? D'ailleurs, c'était qui ce mec ? À peine s'était-il posé la question que la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même. L'héritier Malfoy ne réfléchit pas, il sortit sa baguette et sépara d'un sort sa meilleure amie et son pire ennemi._

**- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous avec ça, Pansy ?**

_La jeune fille se réveilla brutalement de son doux rêve, et se rappela que non, ce n'était pas dans les bras de Draco qu'elle était... Léger détail problématique. Autre léger détail : Ce qu'elle espérait initialement était finalement arrivé, et Draco les avait surprit. Maintenant elle avait deux solutions : dire la vérité à Draco, ou alors trahir celui qui lui avait été d'un profond réconfort ce soir. Pansy hésitait, mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment le temps. Harry avait déjà récupéré sa baguette, et semblait prêt à en découdre avec Malfoy. Le choix s'imposait de lui-même._

**- Drake arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu comptes vraiment te battre avec le joujou du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et tout ça pour moi ? Soit raisonnable s'il te plait.**

**- Ce que je ferais ou pas n'est pas de ton ressort à ce stade, justifie-toi. Tout de suite.**

**- Ce jeune gryffondor est encore innocent... Si toi tu réagis ainsi en m'ayant vu avec lui, imagine ce que ces petits copains auraient dit en l'apprenant, preuves à l'appui ? Je suis déçue Drake, que tu puisses réellement penser que je sois tombée assez bas pour finir avec cette chose.**

_Draco eut l'air perplexe, puis dégoutée. Il soupira, envoya une serviette à Pansy et lui ordonna de sortir immédiatement. Harry avait été trop sonné pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait salit et stupide. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir aussi facilement ? Il avait fait confiance à cette garce, alors qu'il la savait proche des Malfoy ! Alors qu'il se traitait mentalement d'idiot, il la regarda s'en aller à la suite de Draco, en se jurant de ne jamais raconter cette histoire... Pansy marqua alors un léger temps d'arrêt, juste assez pour qu'Harry puisse lire " je suis désolée " sur les lèvres de la serpentard. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Dès que la jeune fille eut refermé la porte, il plongea la tête sous l'eau, mit son pyjama et regagna son dortoir, en tentant vaguement d'oublier cette soirée._

_De leur côté, Draco et Pansy, qui s'était rhabillée dans une couloir à l'abri des regards, marchaient silencieusement en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard. La jeune fille hésitait entre éprouver de la joie suite à la colère de Drake, ou de la frustration de n'avoir pas pu aller plus loin avec le binoclard pas-si-mal-foutu-et-plutôt-canon de chez les rouges. Finalement, ce fut les deux qui l'emportèrent ! Elle était heureuse que le jeune blond soit en colère de l'avoir vu avec Harry, mais frustrée que ça n'ait pas été Malfoy à la place de Potter. Le silence devenait trop pesant..._

**- Drake, s'il te plait... Parle moi...**

_Le jeune homme garda le silence quelques secondes, semblant hésiter sur ce qu'il allait dire, visiblement perturbé par ce qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt. Finalement, il prit son amie par les épaules et la plaqua un peu brutalement contre un mur du couloir menant au dortoir. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Pansy, avec une telle intensité que la jeune fille crut qu'il allait fondre en larme et qu'elle allait mourir sur place !_

**- J'ai toujours pensé que tu méritais bien mieux qu'un mec paumé, dont la vie est déjà tracée et dictée par son père. J'ai toujours souhaité le meilleur pour toi, à un tel point que j'aurais tout accepté, si tant est que tu étais heureuse. J'ai tenté de faire ma vie de mon côté, en me tapant des filles dont je n'avais strictement rien à faire ! Sincèrement, j'ai tout imaginé pour toi... Mais là, c'est au dessus de mes forces... Tu as choisi le seul autre gars que moi qui allait te pourrir la vie ! Pansy, tu étais avec Potter ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? C'est le mec qui a une espérance de vie de deux jours actuellement ! Et encore, je suis optimiste. Et toi, tu t'éprends de lui, au péril de ta vie ! Tu n'as donc vraiment aucune considération pour moi ? Parce qu'à ce stade, je suppose que tu n'en as pas pour toi-même. S'il te plait, la seule chose que je t'ai toujours demandé, c'est de rester en vie et le plus loin possible du danger... J'ai pas l'habitude de ça Pansy, mais s'il te plait, s'il t'arrivait la moindre chose j'y survivrai pas... Alors dis-moi, est-ce qu'il en vaut la peine ? Est-ce qu'il vaut la peine de risquer ta vie ?**

_La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Elle n'avait rêver que de ça depuis des mois... Elle n'avait rêver que de Drake, lui avouant son amour... Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait depuis tout ce temps ? Uniquement par peur de lui attirer des ennuis ? Quelle ironie ! La jeune fille éclata littéralement de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer un air de profonde incompréhension sur le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait._

**- Drake, il en vaut effectivement la peine, et ce pour la bonne raison que c'est de toi dont je suis amoureuse. Tout à l'heure avec Harry, c'était... N'importe quoi. J'étais complètement déprimée de t'avoir jeté dans les bras d'Astoria. Et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Pardonne moi. Mais s'il te plait reste avec moi, ne m'abandonne pas, j'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai tellement espéré que tu ressentes ce que je ressens que je pourrais pas te voir partir.**

_Le jeune homme détacha l'emprise de ses mains sur son amie et s'écarta d'elle. Pour simple réponse, il montra la marque des Ténèbres qu'il avait sur le bras. Cette marque représentait à elle même la destruction des illusions de Pansy et Draco. Il était trop tard, ils étaient en guerre. Le jeune homme déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son amie et s'en alla. Pansy tomba à terre. Il l'avait vraiment laissée. Il l'avait fait pour son bien, mais il l'avait fait. Elle détestait cette guerre, elle détestait Draco Malfoy, mais elle se détestait encore plus de l'aimer plus que sa propre vie._

FIN

Oui je sais, je suis sadique et je n'aime pas les fins heureuses en général... Surtout si ce sont les fins de mes histoires :p


End file.
